parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lappet-Faced Vulture
The largest vulture in Africa, the lappet-faced vulture (Torgos tracheliotus) dominates other vultures when feeding and is even powerful enough to fend off a jackal. This impressive, broad-winged bird is armed with a large and powerful beak, capable of tearing off the hides, tendons and other coarse tissue of its scavenged prey, which are too tough for smaller scavengers. The lappet-faced vulture is easily recognised by its conspicuous size, bare, pink-skinned head and distinctive fleshy folds of skin, known as lappets, on the sides of its neck, for which it earns its common name. The lappet-faced vulture has an impressive wingspan of nearly three metres. Smaller scavengers often depend on the lappet-faced vulture to break through hides of bigger carcasses. Lappet-faced vultures will feed on body parts other raptors avoid, such as skin and bone. Roles * They played Skeletrons (along with White-Backed Vultures) in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Rinkus in Africa VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Gallery Lappet-faced-vulture-.jpg Lappet-faced-vultures-feeding-on-a-carcass.jpg lappet-faced-vulture.jpg Eager_Vultures.jpg Guffrey_the_Vulture.jpg Vulture King.png Dossier Vulture.jpg|''Torgos arcam'' Afrika Vulture.jpg lappet-faced-vulture-kemono-friends.jpg Vultures Relaxing.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg Vultures vs Jackals.jpg Vultures Eagles Owls Hawks Falcons Kites and Penguins.jpg Two Red Headed Vultures.jpg Vultures and Gazelles.jpg Vultures and Wildebeest.jpg Vultures Vs Jackal.jpg Total Drama Vulture.png Dexter's Lab Vulture.png HugoSafari - Vulture01.jpg HugoSafari - Vulture02.jpg HugoSafari - Vulture03.jpg HugoSafari - Vulture04.jpg Babar Vultures.png Alphabet Train.jpg Vultures Zebras Gazelles Egret Honey Badger Cheetah Lion Hippo.jpg The Vultures The Zebras and the Gazelles.jpg Vulture MVG.png Violent Vulture.png The magical quest starring mickey mouse white bird with red head.png Vulture IC.jpg Vulture playmobil.jpg SBSQ Vulture.png Simba the king lion vulture.png Noah's Ark Vultures Ducks Woodpeckers Teals Hawks Gulls Jays Titmouses Owls Robins Herons Grebes Hummingbirds Terns Warblers Grosbeaks Gooses Eagles Bullfinchs.jpg Noah's Ark Vultures Ducks Woodpeckers Teals Hawks Gulls Jays Titmouses Owls Robins Herons Grebes Hummingbirds Veerys Terns Warblers Grosbeaks Gooses Eagles Bullfinchs.jpg Playmobil Vulture.png Books C05CFF1E-E6B9-4A44-B358-1D99EFC9FB7A.jpeg 4047F0C9-C134-4BE5-854F-435509190F1F.jpeg C89C958F-CCD0-4986-902E-8C462E863EE8.jpeg DC59ADBC-B1D0-48C2-9C03-4BC5DA15A88F.jpeg DC9371E0-C419-493E-AC66-FDD6A64BEAE9.jpeg 89222588-9ADC-498D-9BE7-C50D210342E6.jpeg C7948E6D-D605-4B6E-9F6F-258602E3A0B5.jpeg See Also * White-Backed Vulture *Egyptian Vulture *Lammergeier *Cape Vulture *White-Headed Vulture *Hooded Vulture *Red-Headed Vulture *White-Rumped Vulture *Slender-Billed Vulture *Indian Vulture *Cinereous Vulture *Ruppell's Griffon Vulture *Griffon Vulture *Himalayan Vulture *Turkey Vulture *King Vulture *American Black Vulture Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Afrika Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:100 Facts: Birds of Prey Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Birds of Prey (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals